This invention generally relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus which permits high density recording and reproduction of signals.
Heretofore, the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus has been used most extensively for an electric signal recording and reproducing system, for instance for magnetic disc, magnetic drum and magnetic tape recorders used for audio tape recorders, video tape recorders and computer data processing systems.
Such a magnetic recording and reproducing system uses a reproducing head with a ring core. The tip of the head is held in contact with a running magnetic recording medium, and an electromotive force induced in a coil wound on the ring core according to a change in a recorded magnetic field is taken out as a reproduced output. In order to be able to obtain a sufficiently large reproduced output with a satisfactory signal-to-noise ratio, it is necessary to produce a sufficiently high intensity magnetic field in the magnetic recording medium. Therefore, a wide recording track is necessary, which is undesirable from the standpoint of the high density recording of signals.